


Hanbin's Birthday Present

by monstabaebae



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, birthday fic, breaking and entering is a crime friends, even if you bring cake, happy birthday hanbin, ikon for life, lots of love, sending you lots of love, simple and sweet, stand with hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Hanbin gets a special surprise from some amazing friends.





	Hanbin's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Hanbin. There's so much I want to say, but I'll keep it short.  
Thank you for being born, thank you for gifting us with your beautiful music and personality, you're a wonderful human being and I wish you nothing but happiness and health for you always. Tank you for giving me strength and teaching me it's okay to be yourself and to actually live. I'll always stand by you. Words cannot express how grateful and blessed I am to have been born in the same era as you.  
This isn't much but I wanted to write something not just for you, but for your fans. A little piece of happiness.  
Wishing you the best, always.

Hanbin was upset.

Coming back from the convenience store, the male had a hoodie on to hide his face paired with black sunglasses to hide his eyes. He kept his eyes on the ground and held his food close to his chest, avoiding anyone in his path as he made it to his apartment.

“I’m so over this..” He whispered to himself as he pulled out his keys, rummaging with the lock in his shabby apartment.

For the last few months, he had to stay away from the people he loved because of an alleged scandal. Instead of going on tour with his best friends and seeing the fans he loved more than anything in the entire world, he had to stay in his apartment, locked away until matters could be settled. He had to hide away from the world, away from the world he wanted to experience as much as possible while he still had the time.

It was to the point where his parents offered to go with him to the States, just to take a break from things, even asking if he wanted to stay with him. But due to the investigation, Hanbin had to stay in South Korea and wait.

_And he hated it._

Little by little, Hanbin was feeling more and more angry, frustrated and most of all… lonely. He wanted to be on social media and talk to his fans; tell them how much he appreciated them, to thank them for waiting and to apologize for hurting them. There was so much he wished he could do instead of staying in his dingy apartment.

Most of all, more than anything, he wanted to be with his group. He would give everything for that.

Sighing deeply, Hanbin turned the key in the lock, only to discover it already opened. Eyes widening and his heart quickening, he raised his fists, slowly nudging the door open with his foot. It barely took any effort for it to swing open.

Taking a few deep breaths to steady his nerves, Hanbin walked in with his body braced as he called out into the dark space and inched forward. “Trespassing is a crime everywhere in the world! You’d better leave before I find you! Don’t make me find you and drag you out by force!”

As he reached the middle of the living room, he glanced around into the space with a low growl. He was so _annoyed_, so _sick_ of hiding and now someone is trying to break in? He lost it.

“_Yah_!” He screamed, knowing he probably woke up everyone on both sides of the residential street with his cry. “Get out of my apartment _right now_!”

Suddenly, the lights came on.

In place of the darkness were 6 figures, 6 _familiar_ faces, with the biggest smiles on their faces as the apartment filled with laughter.

Stunned, Hanbin’s mouth fell open and he struggled to formulate words. He had no idea what to say or do, except smile as tears filled his eyes.

It was his best friends, his brothers, smiling and laughing as they pulled Hanbin into the tightest hug he had ever felt.

“Why are you crying so hard? It’s just us!” Yunhyeong laughed, hugging Hanbin and patting his back. His eyes were crinkled with joy, his smile brighter than the sun.

“To think, he’d cry right after threatening our lives like that.” Donghyuk grinned, clapping his hands with delight.

“I was honestly scared for my, but thank goodness hyung has a soft side for us.” Chanwoo smiled, looking a bit taller from when Hanbin had last seen the male. His smile and dimples were the same though.

“That’s our Hanbin hyung!” Junhoe agreed, pulling Hanbin into a noogie. Any other time or day, Hanbin would’ve choked Junhoe out, but this time, he allowed the playful attack with a smile.

Jinhwan looked at Hanbin, his eyes filled with a gentle kindness, a familial love as he tilted his head. “Hanbin, are you doing okay? Sorry if we scared you. Being honest, it was Jiwon’s idea.”

Beside Hanbin, Bobby’s eyes grew huge while he tried to swat the oldest male with a huff. “You’re such a little snitch- just wait until later when I get my hands on you!”

Chuckling, Hanbin’s laughter started out small, then grew. It got louder and borderline hysterical as tears streamed down his face, his face happy as he struggled to catch a grip on himself.

Cautious, the other males leaned in. Yunhyeong spoke first. “Y-You okay? I think we went overboard, guys.”

“Overboard?” Hanbin echoed, his voice soft as he continued to laugh. “Y-You guys broke into my house and scared the shit out of me, thinking someone had broken in.. then laughed in my face and acted like everything is okay.”

A pause.

“So… are you mad?” Junhoe questioned, clearing his throat as he inched away for safety purposes.

Slowly regaining his composure, Hanbin bit his lip and shook his head. His smile was blinding. “No, not in the least. I’m so happy to see you all here. I really, really missed you guys.”

The rest of the group softened. Hanbin wasn’t always the best with words, but they always knew how he felt, as though by magic or telepathy, they knew exactly how to make Hanbin feel better. They all smiled and hugged their leader again, chattering amongst themselves.

“Oh! We almost forgot!” Jinhwan suddenly ran over to the kitchen, coming back a few moments later with a box and an IPad in his hands. “These are for you.”

Hanbin took the gifts and raised a brow. “What’s the occasion? Celebrating almost killing me?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot-“ Yunhyeong opened his mouth to speak, but Donghyuk covered the male’s mouth with his hand.

“It’s even better if you don’t remember. C’mon, we have something to show you.” Donghyuk smiled and tugged Hanbin onto the carpeted floor, the other members doing the same.

Hanbin smiled softly as Jinhwan set up the Ipad, while Yunhyeong and Donghyuk bickered. Chanwoo was snacking on some chips and offered them to Bobby, who threw a few at Junhoe and handed the rest to Hanbin.

It felt like old times and Hanbin couldn’t stop smiling.

Before long, the IPad was set up on what looked like a livestream. Putting on a headset, Jinhwan typed in a few things on the keypad while keeping a smile on his face. “Is everyone ready?”

The rest of the group cheered, while Hanbin frowned and pulled his lips into a pout. “What exactly are we doing? You guys know I hate surprises and I’ll kick all of your butts if this is some stupid scare prank.”

“We only did that once and we learned our lesson. Have some faith in us, we’re amazing friends.” Yunhyeong poked Hanbin’s cheek, his tone slightly sarcastic but genuine nonetheless.

“Trust in us Hanbin.” Bobby leaned in close, his toothy grin contagious as he nodded. “You’re going to love this. If you don’t, we’re not friends anymore.”

“Oh please, Pooh Bear still loves me.” Hanbin joked, smiling as Bobby rolled his eyes. “But seriously, this had better be good to break into my apartment over.”

“You’ll love it.” Junhoe promised, almost looking soft. “Now, shush.” Soft moment broken.

Huffing, Hanbin looked at the screen. The screen was split into 12, each screen showing a different place around the world; Indonesia, London, NYC, Seoul, Beijing, Japan, and a few other places Hanbin had only heard of, never seen.

Still puzzled, he opened his mouth to speak. “I still don’t know what I’m looking at-“

“Shush!” The other males all cried in unison.

“It’s almost time!” Looking at Hanbin, Jinhwan smiled and cupped the leader’s cheeks gently in his hands. They were warm, soft tot the touch. “Hanbin, do us a favor and close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes? Why?” Hanbin really needed to know what was going on. It was driving him crazy.

“Just trust in us. Please, close your eyes.” Donghyuk whispered, the other males nodding in agreement.

Hanbin sighed and slowly closed his eyes. “If you guys steal anything from my fridge, you’re all dead.”

He focused on his hearing as the boys moved about the room like a small stampede. He itched to open his eyes and be over with this, but he sensed their excitement, the air humming like a crowd’s energy before a sold-out concert.

He was starting to drift off, when he felt Bobby shake his shoulder gently. “Ready?”

Hanbin hummed in agreement. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

A pause.

Then, all of the members spoke at once. “Open your eyes.”

Opening his eyes, Hanbin blinked a few times at the screen, hearing a noise coming from the speakers. Leaning in close, he saw all of the livestream footage screens go blank, lighting up a few moments later.

Every screen had a billboard in the skyline, showcasing his name.

Along with his name, 1 sentence.

_“Happy Birthday, Kim Hanbin_!”

It was his birthday. He had completely forgotten.

Around him, the group was cheering and hollering, guaranteeing a noise complaint. Yunhyeong opened the box from before, revealing a large cake with the number 24 written on the candles, while Chanwoo handed Hanbin a huge duffel bag.

“It’s filled with fan-letters from all over the world. Junhoe hyung and I hid them from the company so they wouldn’t take them away.” Chanwoo said, smiling brightly as he opened the bag to reveal hundreds of letters all addressed to Hanbin. “People have never stopped believing in you hyung, keep your head up.”

Yunhyeong revealed another box, smiling as he revealed more letters. “Let’s not forget the letters from your aunt’s store. They had an influx for your birthday and we made sure to grab as many as we could for you.”

Hanbin couldn’t move, all he could see were the billboard signs with clips and pictures of him, and the messages underneath.

“_Don’t give up! We’re always by your side!_”

“_IKONics stand by you!_”

“_Happy birthday, Quailbin! IKONics will wait for you!_”

Hanbin began to cry.

He smiled and laughed with his friends as they sang him happy birthday off-pitched and off-beat, posing for pictures and letting them smear cake all over his face.

He cried as he read through letters from fans. He couldn’t use his social media, so he sent a message to his mother about the letters, and asked for her to tell the fans in his place if she could.

She said she would let everyone know, while sending another message.

_Happy birthday, my wonderful son. You inspire millions of people and you were born to change the world. Never give up. Your mother and sister believe in you. Come home so we can celebrate with everyone. I’m so proud of you, always._

Hanbin felt so blessed, he could barely contain it. He couldn’t stop smiling and felt the love from all over the world. He had to be strong, they were being strong for him. He had to do his best to stay positive and work through this for them, no matter the outcome.

Looking around his apartment, he looked at his best friends and bowed his head with a smile. “Thank you all, so much. I can’t wait to be on stage with you all again. For now, keep our promise and be with IKONic until all of this is cleared up.”

“Don’t be like that. We’ll wait for you, never forget that.” Donghyuk smiled, pulling Hanbin into a huge hug.

“Do what you have to do. We’ll be here, holding your place until you get back.” Jinhwan agreed, his smile blinding as he placed the cake in the kitchen sink before it ruined the rug.

“We’re always here for you, man. Always.” Bobby grinned, the rest of the members piling on top of Hanbin in a huge dog pile.

Although the dog pile would’ve bothered him before, on this day, Hanbin didn’t mind.

Hanbin was the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed!  
Find me rolling around Twitter @monstabaebae


End file.
